La sombra que creyó ser el arcoiris
by Rhythm15
Summary: 20 de mayo de 1947. Después de muchos siglos, Prusia por fin se da cuenta de qué significa ser una personificación... justo antes de que su país se disuelva oficialmente. ¿Será demasiado tarde para él?


Me llamo Prusia. En realidad mi nombre es más largo y ha ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo, pero siempre se ha acortado de esta manera. _Prusia._

Soy una personificación. Así nos llamamos entre nosotros, las personificaciones. En teoría somos la representación corpórea de nuestros países, pero eso no es del todo cierto. En la práctica no solo representamos países, el término "país" es relativamente moderno. Se podría decir que somos la manifestación física de los vínculos que unen a un grupo de gente, los ciudadanos que habitan dentro de nuestras fronteras. En cierto modo somos lo que ellos nos hacen ser, pero eso no significa que no tengamos voluntad propia.

Las personas a las que representamos, sus sentimientos, sus creencias, sus inquietudes, nos dan un carácter determinado. Yo, por ejemplo, soy un ser extremadamente orgulloso con una extraordinaria necesidad de superación. Estos son mis rasgos más característicos y salen a la luz cuando me relaciono con los míos. Cuando hablo de "los míos" me refiero, por supuesto, al resto de personificaciones. Jamás hablaría de uno de mis ciudadanos como si fuera un igual. Nosotros estamos a otro nivel, jugamos en otra liga.

Este ha sido nuestro gran error, _mi_ gran error.

Nos hemos creído mejores que los seres humanos. Qué estupidez la nuestra. Ellos son nuestra esencia, ellos forjan nuestra historia. ¿Por qué pensamos lo contrario? ¿Por qué negamos nuestra propia naturaleza? Nos creemos demasiado importantes como para mezclarnos con esos efímeros _mortales._ Por eso interactuamos constantemente con las naciones vecinas o con otras personificaciones de nuestro propio territorio, limitando el contacto con los _mortales_ a breves reuniones esporádicas con los dirigentes que gobiernan dentro de nuestras fronteras.

Nunca he reflexionado mucho sobre el tema, siempre he dado por hecho que somos superiores a esos seres tan frágiles, tan vulnerables, tan _mortales. _Pasamos nuestras vidas siendo testigos de las muertes de miles y miles de seres humanos. Vemos su sufrimiento, vemos su felicidad... En ese sentido no somos tan diferentes. Las personificaciones también sufrimos, también sentimos esa felicidad... Pero no morimos. Tal vez por eso solo nos relacionamos con los nuestros. Nos hemos alejado de nuestras raíces. Hemos dejado de sentir lo que nuestros ciudadanos sienten. Ya no luchamos para defender a nuestros _pueblos,_ porque nos hemos distanciado tanto de ellos que hemos perdido el derecho a llamarlos "nuestros". Por eso hemos perdido nuestra esencia. Por eso luchamos entre nosotros. Por eso nos sentimos tan solos y desamparados.

Y por eso voy a morir.

Los seres humanos pasan sus vidas pensando en la muerte. Toman muchas decisiones teniendo eso en cuenta. Muchos huyen de ella. Casi todos la temen. Algunos han llegado a extremos inimaginables para evadirla, sin éxito. Otros la buscan, pensando que se llevará la miseria que les acompañó en vida. Nadie sabe con certeza qué es.

¿Qué es morir?

Las personificaciones tenemos una respuesta. Morir es aquello que te hace _humano. Ha. _Qué despectivo y degradante suena. _Humano. _Pero ahora lo veo claro.

_Humanidad,_ eso es a lo que aspiramos las naciones. Ahora sé que en realidad siempre quise ser humano. Me he dado cuenta de que siempre creí ser algo que no fui. Donde antes veía superioridad, ahora veo ignorancia. Me he creído mejor que la gente que me hace ser cómo soy. Me siento tan ridículo, tan impotente por no poder volver al pasado...

Hoy es 20 de mayo de 1947. No muy lejos de donde me encuentro se está firmando en estos instantes una ley que significará la disolución de Prusia. Mi disolución.

Mi _muerte._

Espero con ansia ese momento. Cuando este llegue, recibiré a la muerte como si fuera mi salvación. Porque lo será.

Por fin seré la verdadera Prusia, la verdadera representación de los mortales que habitan en mi territorio. Por fin podré sentir todo lo que ellos sienten. Por fin sentiré que estoy completo. Tal vez se me conceda una segunda oportunidad, quién sabe. Si eso sucede, sé que habré sido bendecido con el don de poder ser yo mismo. No volveré a ser una sombra que se cree el arcoiris. La próxima vez seré el arcoiris.


End file.
